The pain of the past
by Blue Tiger age-19
Summary: this is my very first story that I am writing. I know the risks and that I am not a professional writer but I aspire to possibly be one and to get stronger in it.


A/N: this is a story about just my Oc's I own everything and 1 of the Characters is based on me. please enjoy

The morning was quiet as birds chirp and the sun lazily rises over the horizon. A young man by the name of James Xavier French is sleeping peacefully completely unaware of the events that are to happen later that day. He rolls over and falls out of bed earning a loud thud with his heavy but fit body hitting the floor. He lets out a tired and pained groan as he had landed on the pair of combat boots which dug into his ribs.

after a few moments of silent groaning and cursing, he slowly starts to move and get back into bed when his door bursts open and his best friend for many years walks in to check on him she kneels by him "James are you okay?" He sits up and nods while rubbing his chest "I think I bruised my chest Hela." he groans out a little in pain as he moves onto the bed he looks over at Hela and blushes softly. She was smiling at him and it looked breathtaking in the morning light. he reaches out his hand to gently brush some hair out of her face his eyes kind and gentle a warm smile over his face. "how did you sleep Hela?"

She smiles back at him as she stands up and crosses her arms looking thoughtful for a few minutes "restfully but I didn't fall out of bed like you did." she teased James then moved to sit by him "what do you want for breakfast JJ?" a bit taken by surprise from her offer and feeling his heart speed up a bit from her closeness he looks to the side adverting his eyes "...I'm not hungry" he swallows his guilt as he slowly raises his eyes up to hers she looked concerned. "alright James." she speaks to him softly almost afraid that one loud word would break her dear friend's mentality and stability. She walks out and goes to make herself some food giving James some space. James looks at the bed his thoughts wandering back to his dream.

he closes his eyes as he hugs himself it was another past memory he sighs as a few tears slide down his cheeks as he holds either side of his head placing his hands over his ears. he recalls it perfectly

A little boy stands still in the middle of a field he holds a small book and runs to his parents who unknown to him were shot down the killer long gone as he had finished reading the book and ran back for another. As soon as he sees the blood he lets out a loud scream of horror and grief he runs over to them he tries shaking them awake and gets covered in blood in the process he keeps yelling for them to wake up. He finally gives up after 3 hours he just sat down by them unsure what to do as tears stream down his cheeks "...Mama, please wake up." he says before he curls up into a ball "Papa Let's go home." sniffling he lays down not even caring about the blood he warps the picnic blanket around him and he sleeps like that.

it was a few days before someone had come looking for him and his family a female come with the last name 'thorn' she sees him asleep and covered in dried blood. She checks to see if he is still alive once she feels a pose he gently picks him up trying not to wake him up she talked to her teammate and tells him about the situation. Little James starts to wake up and he clings tightly to the female cop.

she takes him to a car after finishing talking to her partner and drives to the station the little boy had begun to wake up slowly "are we going home, mama?" in her best voice she could do she answered that they were the boy smiled and fell back asleep. As they reach the station he wakes up more "Mom? Are we home? Why are there flashing lights? Is daddy sick again?" He rubs his eyes as he looks around Julie thorn was very concerned about this little boy "No he isn't sick and we aren't home we are at a police station."

inside they both go the little boy more curious than scared. He looks around as he walks with the women who brought him here staying close to her as many workers move around. she takes him to the child services department. She walks over to the front desk to explain what happened as she did this James stayed and watched the fish.

James sighs and lays back down in bed he closes his eyes and just lays there his mind drifting to happier thoughts like those of him and Hella Lucy Smith.h\ His heart aches as he lays there he pushes the memory aside and he stands up to go find some clothes. Shortly after he pulled out a grey suit he looks in the mirror b his dresser.

His blueish grey eyes trace over the features of his slim body and round face is eyes start at his messy white hair then moves down to his small button nose then his pale cheeks with freckles scattered across them. then his soft lips and his bony chin. he looks away from the mirror and grabs his clothes for the day. once he has tied his tie he walks out and the smell of food drifts down from the kitchen the smell of bacon and eggs make his stomach growl with hunger he follows the smell and sees a large table filled with almost every breakfast meal known to man. a bit shocked James looks at Hela who was busy making the last dish.


End file.
